First Day Of My Life
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: This is the sequal to You Found Me which was the sequal to Fourth Drink Instinct, so this is the last of last. Happy ending for everyone! REVIEW


So this is the last mini sequel series of Fourth Drink Instinct.

I always loved the Shino/Sakura pairing I thought it was unlikely but very cute Shino isn't the star much.

So I decided to give him so boobie action (Or so what my male friends say about romance books)

So I just figured out I forgot to add in some reviews from fourth drink instinct, sorry bout that so here we go.

Fourth drink instinct reviews:

Kamden- Continuation granted! Yeah I know I suck I should go die THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER! Lol, no j.k. Thanks for the review though.

Keith Kaizer- Ah thank you, I know I suck don't have to tell me twice! Anyways thanks for the review; mystery makes the world go around.

You found me reviews:

Fairy of Anime- I promise this one wont be sad, Im sorry I made you cry, you made me feel bad; anyways thanks for the review its nice to know that theirs a lot of Shino/Sakura fans out there.

On with the story!

Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach/

She looked out in the night sky; the sky seemed darker than before, more solid and full.

It seemed less impossible to reach, and she liked it that way.

The stars seemed dimmer less real and less big; like it's the hardest thing to get there, but your nothing much once there.

Like it was stupid to be up so high where everyone knows you and cant forget you because your there but you cant reach them to tell them so your alone and no one really cares, and she liked it that way.

Below the sky was the sea, dark gray, midnight blue, soft white; crashing, destroying, and leaving behind all that comes upon its wrath of hate.

The angry sea is nothing but a shook up water bottle from far away, but up close; in it it's everything around you; it becomes apart of you by taking over little by little.

The sea is big and vast it travels with time; the sea is like a big adventure where many will enter, but only a few will win; and she liked it that way.

/Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go/

She seemed to like everything the way they are now when she wasn't being annexed by her own self-conscious doubt.

Everything was wrong in some way, the ground too hard, the flowers not strong enough, the sky too big, and the sea too plain; the bugs were too loyal to nature and each other.

Just like he was to her.

She liked it before, that he had to take care of her because she knew he always would; and he couldn't just up and leave her behind because it was never in his nature to do such a thing.

Turning your back on time, is the greatest sin of all, but Sakura already paid her due.

/And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home/

He watched her, standing there on the pier, her hair short, but stylish not long and brittle but full and curly.

Her arms about an inch thick and curvier then her usual looking like death.

He stared at her feeling a calming feeling of accomplishment, or was it relief?

It was easier for him now to look around and be more aloof not having to always look at her afraid she might roll over and die, or puke in her sleep and drown.

But just because he's able to look around and be himself again doesn't mean he'd leave her, no never he loved her too much.

It was something epidemic something surreal when she walked into the kitchen in tears hiccupping and getting lost in the words that were fumbling out of her mouth.

Laughter might be a cheap medicine but it's only temporary, getting it all out flooding it out of your system is the cure.

He didn't know what actually made her want to change, made her want to be healthy so she could be with him; he thinks maybe she just realized she loves him, but he just thinks; and when it comes to Sakura that's all you can do when guessing about her.

/Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up  
And you said "this is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"/

She felt giddy she started to bounce on the balls of her feet she liked this the most, the way she can go out, not for a drink but for fun, buy flowers for all those she missed and went away.

When she went to the cemetery she felt awful seeing the grass all grown in the headstones looked at home, when she should've been there when the dirt was all just there and the headstones out of place and newly polished.

Though, that didn't crack her, what cracked her was when she woke up, alone.

She always woke up before Shino, usually around 1am because of nightmares, but sitting there in the dark alone the bed cold meaning he's been out for a while.

She groped around for hours, finding nothing but wrinkled bed sheets, the sheets lost the laundry scent and Sakura felt like she's been a sleep for years, and she woke up to the time Shino was gone, for good.

Her heart raced past all logic until it felt like it expanded and took over her gut, wrenching it and twisting it in knots, her ribs caved in her mind pounded wanting release from it's prison, until finally EVERYTHING JUST EXPLODED!

She had to lay back down from the immense pain, she didn't know how long she lay there, until the sweat on her body dried, the unbearable pain turned into a dull ache, then a numb rhythm till… nothing.

Then she felt alone, her eyes watered she opened her mouth to call for Shino, but her throat was squeezed shut, only a whimper escaped, it sounded like what a dog would make when he was locked in a cage.

Her aching bones rattled as she slowly shrunk her way towards the door, when she opened it her pupils dilated.

Shino was there cooking oblivious to her intrusion, she felt normal again; less worried.

**'Just a dream, just a feeling, it was just, nothing. But it could be a warning, it could be real next time, it could be me…'**

She spluttered trying to cry quietly, it wasn't working she was talking fast and clutching tightly to Shino's shirt, he looked worried but she didn't care she needed to say it, even if he had no idea what she was saying; she needed this.

/So if you want to be with me

With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me/

Sakura turned around and ran to Shino, she stood in front of him and took his hand, then she started walking with him following her, not everything is going to be fine, not everything can be perfect, but its okay, not everything is written down or planned a way their suppose to, but if you want something you have to do it, fate and destiny isn't something reliable, if you want it badly enough you have to go get it.

And for Sakura and Shino's future they never did have a kid that was something Sakura had to give up.

They moved to a secluded area, it was always winter but frost flowers where always the prettiest; they where always alone, but they liked it that way, together it was all right.

Every day seemed slower time hardly moving at all, they didn't mind though because it gave them more time to be with each other.

"Are you waking up slowly?

Nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up  
Holding your breath  
Are you looking for something  
I promise you one thing  
I promise I'll always, always be there

With all my faith  
and all my heart  
and all those simple things you are"

The rest of the days they lived could be big words like enthusiastic, wonderful. But anyone can use those words something simple should be used like… happy, yeah happy.

And that's how it was, they were, happy, and that's how the lived, happily ever after…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made a cheesy ending!!

But im happy with my cheesy ending cause they were HAPPY!

And that ending like part lyric thing is from Our lady of peace- A story about a girl

Yeah so this is the last of my shino/sakura trilogy (probably spelt that wrong)

REVIEW!!!!

Sam


End file.
